C1E5 — Tournament
Jamra's Account You know, I had really thought I would get through one day, just one... single... day in this city without being beaten within an inch of my life, but I suppose this is the shape of my life now. Wake up, eat breakfast, be eaten as breakfast, come to amidst ash and flame and the sounds of screams. But I'm getting ahead of myself I suppose. The trouble began in the afternoon when Syrenixia appeared... I had just finished a stimulating and productive conversation with the master of one of the airship wharves when I heard the steady footfalls of my large friend. Stirred from my reverie on on of the less used docks (I was contemplating the cost of repairing an airship, I assure you. I was only resting my eyes while I did so.) the taciturn dragonborn soon became practically verbose. She had heard there was to be a tournament in the city and that this was the last day. She mentioned the renown, honor, and fame that would be due to the winner. I confess I had not ''quite ''intended to make my name in the city in such a manner, but beggars can hardly be choosers. Syrenixia did not have to work long to convince me. Soon we were off, picking up Agate on the way and happening across Orentha when we neared the arena. And what an arena it was! A large earthen ring surrounded by high walls and the cheer of the crowds, thirsty for blood! I was brought back to my childhood for a moment, watching the gladiators in the Ashlarks. I dreamed of being one then, before I understood their bondage. They looked so much like me and yet... No matter! Now was a time to reclaim the old dreams, as I had hoped. The first beasts were the most terrible we faced that day. Fearsome black hounds with two-heads rushed towards us as we made our stand. I tried to aid Syrenixia and got in at least one good hit, but the beasts grabbed me like a rat and rent me between them. Truth be told, I expected to awake with Syrenixia over me again, or perhaps in Imix's dungeons, but moments later I felt a surge of strength and my eyes fluttered open. Perhaps there was something to that odd baker's claim? Regardless, I was able to grant Syrenixia's... request for aid and slow the beasts long enough for Agate to fell them. I confess I was worried when I first saw her reaction, as she seemed unwilling to strike out at the hounds, but she acquitted herself well and we owe her our lives. The next foes were a pair of brown bears that had been stoked into a fury. Here I was able to be of more use, raining fire upon them from afar until I was the last of Squad 13 standing, yet I suspect my antics would be called cowardly at home. I don't know what to think any more, but they gave me victory. Perhaps that will suffice for now. Our last opponents were the previous day's victors, who had not had quite the rough handling we had suffered at the hands of the animals. Regardless, battle was soon joined and they proved no match for our team. I brought down their only Desiderate early and Orentha proceeded to leap and dart around the battlefield to the raucous cheers of the mob. She jumped between the last two, just as Syrenixia and I immolated them, dispatching the survivors with a whirling set of kicks and slashes. By all accounts, the crowd and the promoters loved us and we finished the afternoon with a sizable haul. This money is hard won, but it's a start. I've nearly doubled what I had since coming here and more potential awaits, particularly if I can convince the petty talents I have seen to part with their secrets. There is a path yet forming ahead, a path paved by blood and sweat, and by Imix's Bones I shall follow it. Category:Summary